fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Mystic Element Pretty Cure
Mystic Warriors Pretty Cure is a spin off season and fan fiction story of the Pretty Cure series. Five Individual teenagers chosen by the mascots to become new chosen Pretty Cure warriors. This theme is Gemstones and Elements. Plot In the past Kingdom of Light there's a violent battle between good and evil, the legendary warriors of Pretty Cure tries to beat the forces of evil but they're too powerful. The only way they will win to to sacrifice their powers including their life forces. So they did it and it ended in a explosion and two mascots being sent in time by their mentors in a temple from the Kingdom of Light ruins. The two Mascots are Katt and Matt male and female twin cats. They are being sent into a different dimension the present - city of England where normal people, vehicles like cars, busses, trains, motorcycles, buildings where people work, live in as homes, nature and every living things. Katt and Matt finding a place to stay safe as shelter and thinking what to do. The next day Katt runs into a nice girl named Gina who helps and heals her for being injured. Katt runs away from her and goes to see Matt. When Katt and Matt staying in a place as shelter the evil villain appears attacking innocent people. Katt and Matt tries to fight the villain's monster off but it's dangerous Regina is involved in a attack and she sees Katt injured again and she jumps in and protects her. When Katt woke up her vision is showing a Pretty Cure warrior in front of her but changed into an civilian Gina. Matt sees Gina's courage of saving Katt and gives her the powers to a Pretty Cure. Gina received an crystal item from Matt and transformed into Cure Ruby. After she transformed into Cure Ruby she processed fighting skills, superhuman strength and magical powers. She defeated the villain's monster with her powers and the world is safe for now. Gina is shocked that she became a Pretty Cure and got lots of question to ask Katt and Matt about what's going on. Katt and Matt realized that the forces of evil appears anywhere. They told Gina that there will need more Pretty Cure warriors to help. Every Precure warriors will have courage to stand up to the darkness and fight it to overcome their fears. Katt and Matt thinks that they are descendants of the legendaty ancestor Precure warriors. Characters Pretty Cure Red: Cure Flame - Ruby / Fire Blue: Cure Wave - Sapphire / Water Green: Cure Forest - Emerald / Earth Violet / Purple: Cure Air - Aymest / Wind Silver: Cure Wintier - Diamond / Ice Gold: Cure Light - Sun Mystical Kingdom Mascots Katt - female twin cat and sister of Matt. Matt - male twin cat and brother of Katt Antagonists Dark Abyss - The evil oganzation group and opening the darkness to make every living things as demon world and steal something useful for awaken their Evil King because he's overpowered because of their past battle. Helina - The female member of the Dark Abyss and her powers are fire. She's based on and similar to Moerumba 'from Splash Star and 'Regine Futari Wa Precure from but her fire powers colour are crimson. Smok - Another female member of the Dark Abyss and her element is smoke. She's similar to Ms Shitataare from Splash Star and Dark Witch Max Heart. Kon - A female powerhouse member. Kino - A Male tuff fighter and a partner of Kon. He is based on Kintoleski from Splash Star and Juna from Futari Wa Precure but his skin is grey. Lon - A male hooded member he's based of Ilkubo 'from Futari Wa Precure and he's most powerful like him not only he wears a hood he wears similar clothing like '''Ilkubo '''as well. He's been called big brother by Sam sometimes. Sam - A male quieter member of the Dark Abyss, who prefers planning before his actions. He seems to care for no one and enjoys when people suffer. He likes Long like a brother and sometimes they argue but they always work together. He's based on Soular from Fresh Precure but different appearence. Locations Mystical Kingdom Land of Human World (Eupore) Dark Abyss Trivia *Mystic is the thrid season as fan fiction to have five main Cures that were announced from the very beginning, the first being Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and second being Smile Pretty Cure!.At first the lead cures starts with trio then add fourth and fifth cure members as five group It happened since Fresh and Yes! Pretty Cure 5. *Some of my villains based on each of the villains from each seasons of Pretty Cure. *Katt and matt can change from mascots into human forms like Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Coco, Nuts and Milk (Milky Rose) and Suite Pretty Cure♪ 'Siren / Ellen Kurokawa (Cure Beat) *This is the thrid Pretty Cure story even as fan fiction to have Precure warriors using powerful elements - first being Futari wa Pretty Cure (Lighting / Thunder), second being Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and thrid being Smile Pretty Cure!. *This is the first time in Pretty Cure (Fan Fiction) of individual Cure got different shapes symbols on their suits. Ulike other lead cures having the same symbols / shapes on their suits. *Cure Ruby/ Flame / Fire is the only lead main cure to have "Heart" symbols on her siut. When I was creating my own Pretty Cure RPC her suit was based of Cure Black. *Individual lead cures personalites are based of Individual lead cures from Individual seasons of the franchise. *In my plan fan story of '''Pretty Cure All Stars (movie series) '''my Mystic Precures teams up with Guest Cures and Smile Cures as Trio (Three Groups before other cures joined in). *My thrid Precure member is the thrid Green lead Cure added frist was Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo!) Cure Mint and second being Smile Pretty Cure! Cure March. *My second Precure member is sixth Blue lead Cure first being Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo!) Cure Aqua, second being Fresh Pretty Cure! Cure Berry, Thrid being Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Cure Marine, Fourth being Suite Pretty Cure♪ Cure Beat and fith being Smile Pretty Cure! Cure Beauty. *My first Precure member is the thrid Red lead Cure first being Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo!) Cure Rouge and second be Fresh Pretty Cure! Cure Passion. If counting Smile Pretty Cure! Cure Sunny but her theme colour is Orange mixed with Red. Category:Fan Series